Scrap Metal
Scrap Metal 'is the 6th mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to Clark's Salvage *Enter the tow truck *Hook up to the van *Tow the van back to the garage Script ''Neil is reading something on his laptop in his trailer as a knock is heard on the door. Neil calls out to the people outside 'Neil: '''Come in! ''Lis, Kane, and Mike enter the trailer as Neil gets up from his seat 'Neil: '''Alright, y'all showed up '''Lis: '''Anything for an amigo. ''Neil grins and then walks up to them, walking over to his refrigerator as they talk 'Neil: '''Hey gang, glad you could make it and stuff. '''Lis: '''Yeah...likewise- '''Neil: '''Want a beer? '''Kane: '''Got any pop? ''Neil goes through his fridge for a few seconds and tosses some cans of soda to the three of them as they converse 'Lis: '''So, Neil dude, your boss got some dudes to take out our stash and try to kill you? '''Neil: '''If it's my understanding, then yeah. '''Lis: '''Shit- '''Mike: '''Dudes, dudes...I got something. Like, what if we go find that boss dude, and get our revenge. Neil, what's your boss' name? '''Neil: '''Rodney Lamont. '''Mike: '''What if I look up his address online, find out where he lives, and we burn down his house '''Neil: '''Yeah-wait, no. We gotta get business afloat or else we'll go under. Now, here's the plan. Lis , clean up somewhere in your basement and make room for a still. '''Lis: '''What? '''Neil: '''Yeah. In the meantime, I'm gonna see a buddy of mine about some parts to actually make the still. '''Lis: '''Aw, that's cool. Can I come- '''Neil: '''No. You guys gotta make room for that still. I was reading online and it said that you need all this open space to- '''Mike: '''But dude, what if some aliens or shit try to attack you- '''Neil: '''What fucking aliens? ''Neil glares at Mike before groaning outside 'Neil: '''Fine. Mike, you can come. The rest of you guys, clean that basement up. It'll be one hell of a good payoff, trust me. ''Lis and Kane walk out of the trailer followed by Neil and Mike The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter a vehicle and drive to Clark's Salvage outside of town with Mike. On the way there, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright Mike , you're coming with me on this run. Especially seeing as this job needs two people. '''Mike: '''Any reason? '''Neil: '''Between you and me, the dude I'm going to see is kinda out of it- '''Mike: '''What, like, did aliens get to his brain or something? '''Neil: '''I...I guess that's one way of looking at it. '''Mike: '''Dude, that fucking sucks. '''Neil: '''I reckon it does. '''Mike: '''So, Neil, are we there yet? '''Neil: '''No. '''Mike: '''Ah...okay. ''They continue driving for a few more seconds before Mike calls out again '''Mike: '''Are we there yet? '''Neil: '''No. '''Mike: '''Are we nearly there yet? '''Neil: '''No. '''Mike: '''Are we nearly nearly there yet? '''Neil: '''You'll know when we get there. '''Mike: '''Dude, these trips suck. '''Neil: '''Bummer. '''Mike: '''Can you tell me a story? '''Neil: '''What- '''Mike: '''Yeah, can you tell me a story or something? '''Neil: ''*To Himself* Jesus Christ. ''*To Mike* ''Alright, uh...reckon about twenty-odd years ago, there was once a guy by the name of Neil-uh...Neilquanda. '''Mike: '''Neilquanda? '''Neil: '''Yeah, Neilquanda. He used to be a- '''Mike: '''Is Neilquanda black? '''Neil: '''Sure...let's go with that. Anyway, Neilquanda was one of the smartest kids in his class. He also rode dirtbikes and everything was good. Then, he went into the army and bad things happened to him- '''Mike: '''What about the army? '''Neil: '''Neilquanda went to the army and his buddies almost got captured by the bad guys, but he saved them all, and he met a girl named Dai-uh...Daibimbim. '''Mike: '''Daibimbim? Is she black too? '''Neil: '''Probably. Anyway, Neilquanda and Daibimbim get married and settle down in a nice little suburb outside of Washington, and then they had a daughter and everybody was happy. But then, some evil trolls came into Neilquanda's head, and he had uncontrolled violent outbursts that he couldn't control. Despite that, Daibimbim thought Neilquanda was a threat to herself and their daughter, and filed for a divorce. And even when Neilquanda wanted to talk to Daibimbim about it, Daibimbim panicked and got Neilquanda arrested on stalking charges, which forced him to move away to a small town in the next state over and- '''Mike: '''Neil, this story's fucking boring me. '''Neil: '''Oh well. '''Mike: '''Are we there yet? '''Neil: '''No. '''Mike: '''Well fuck- '''Neil: '''Alright, how about we just listen to the radio until then, yeah? '''Mike: '''But- '''Neil: '''Radio! ''They arrive at Clark's salvage. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil and Mike walk into Clark's office, prompting him to greet Neil Clark: '''Hey there, Neil. '''Neil: '''Hey Clark, how's it going? '''Clark: '''Like a box of rocks. '''Mike: ''*To Neil* What's with this guy? '''Clark: '''Who's thekid? '''Neil: '''Buddy of mine who I see all the time at work, well, before I got fired. '''Clark: '''You got fired? '''Neil: '''Yeah. Long story short, I take some moonshine from these rednecks, Rodney finds out about it, he tells me to go home. Now, seeing as he's getting wise to the fact, I'm just not showing up so I don't get into any fights or anything like that. '''Clark: '''So...you quit- '''Neil: '''Quit! Quit, that's the word I was looking for. ''Clark walks up to Mike and shakes his hand, talking as he does so 'Clark: '''Well, a buddy of Neil's is a buddy of mine. I'm Clark Barber, and you are? '''Mike: '''Mike van Boven. '''Clark: '''Cool, cool. Anyway Neil, what's it you're here for? Need some more parts for your truck or something? Wanna buy a new one? '''Neil: '''Actually, I was thinking if you could help make me a still out of one of these multiple scraped cars you've got laying around. You know, a proper one. '''Clark: '''Hmm...lemme think...*Thinks for a few seconds*''...I could probably do it. Matter of fact, there's this one car I just got in, would be perfect for it. Clark walks over to a book and thumbs through it 'Clark: '''Here we go. Old BF van from the '60s, perfect of metal to go around. '''Neil: '''Great, know where it is? '''Clark: '''Yeah, but remember it'll cost a lot to make this still, along with cutting up the van and shit. '''Neil: '''How much? '''Clark: '''I dunno for sure, but I'll tell you what, if you take my towtruck and bring the van here, I'll cut the price by half. ''Clark tosses Neil the keys. Neil catches the keys as he answers back to Clark 'Neil: '''Alright, consider it done. So Mike, uh...stay here and keep Clark company, I'll get the van for 'ya. ''Neil walks out of the office The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter the tow truck The player enters the tow truck. The player is instructed to hook up the van to the tow truck The player hooks up the van to the tow truck. The player is instructed to drive the tow truck back to the garage The player arrives at the garage. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Mike and Clark walk out of the office and up to Neil, who is exiting the tow truck 'Neil: '''This what you're looking for? '''Clark: '''Yep, you did good. '''Neil: '''Right, cool. So you can make a still out of that? Need anything else? '''Clark: '''I think this is good enough for now, I'll call you if I need to, though. '''Neil: '''Alright, cool. I gotta split, though- '''Clark: '''You don't wanna stick around and help take it apart? '''Neil: '''You know, I'd love to, but right now I've got other matters to attend to. Entrepreneurial matters, I should add. Take care you two. ''Neil walks away as Mike yells out to him 'Mike: '''Don't I get a ride home!? '''Neil: '''Clark'll set you up right! ''Neil walks out of the scrapyard Mission passed